The New Ghost Adventures of Alex
by starrynight52
Summary: Alex is a young adult with the ability to speak to and see spirits, so when she learns of the Ghost Adventures team she has the urge to join them, then surprise they accept her! Rated M because who knows what might happen, you have been warned. (Rewrite of My Ghost Adventures) Mwhaahhahahahahahhaahahhahahahaha!*cough* Um...Please read and review. *runs away into the shadows*
1. Prologue

Starrynight: Guess what?! I'm rewriting My Ghost Adventures, a lot of characters will be removed because I do not own them (once upon a time on quizilla I asked if anyone wanted their characters featured in the story, and well I don't want to steal or reuse them because I want to try to make this as original as possible.) If you have ideas of what I should do (where they investigate, etc) just post it in a review. Enjoy!

Prologue:

Standing in front of my mailbox I breathe deeply, I'm about as nervous as a lamb surrounded by mountain lions. I stared intensely at the object before slowly opening it and pulling out the contents.

'I wonder if they saw it, I wonder if they think I'm crazy, I wonder-' my brain was going rampant with thoughts of their faces, their words and reactions.

Not so long ago I had seen a documentary about these three guys that went ghost hunting in a ghost town in Nevada. I was amazed, awestruck and I knew I had to be a part of something like that. It was something that I would have a purpose in, something I could use this curse or gift or whatever you want to call it. I can hear and see spirits, and if I was part of a ghost hunting team I could use those abilities instead of letting them just be unused. It's like having a fire extinguisher and your neighbors kitchen is on fire, you can call the fire department or be useful and take care of the problem yourself.

I looked at each envelope carefully before placing them behind the last envelope until I found IT.

I nearly screamed as I ran into my house and ripped the envelope open, pulling the paper out and reading it quickly.

"Dear Alex,

Thank you for sending your letter, you don't know how much it means to have someone supporting us and very interested in becoming part of the team. What we do is not very safe, nor is it something I would recommend for people who do not know what they are doing.

It was quite a shock finding your letter in our mail, but something inside me is screaming that we need you." I nearly died and my breathing quickened, I was tempted to call for an ambulance but kept reading. "Even though I am unsure about my decision, I am confident that you are sure with yours. Congratulations! We will be doing an investigation soon and I have put a map and instructions in the envelope that your received this letter in.

Hope to see you soon, Zak Bagans of the Ghost Adventures team."

* * *

>Breath, breathe, gotta breathe, for the love of all that is awesome BREATHE!<p><p>

Starrynight: It's short, but I hope you like it. If you haven't guessed it is Alex, the original female character from My Ghost Adventures, however she is different from when I first wrote it.

I won't hide certain things such as:

Her name will be different, her personality is bound to change sooner or later and she will NOT have a romantic relationship with anyone in the team.

Everything else, I might not tell but might hint at but you won't know, but then again you might. I am going to think about making a schedule for uploading chapters and whatnot. Until then, it will probably be random.

I only did this because I cringed each time I looked at the original and I love you guys (people who have read this and reviewed and...Hell with it, I love every one here to a certain degree. Even though I don't know everyone here.), please don't expect too much because I am not a very motivated person (lazy) and I go to school so I am not always going to be able to write. I also have a life, which is infested with problems, relatives who force me to leave my room and be social even though I'd rather be doing things I like to instead of being questioned about my life.

They're like :schoolboyfriendcrushcollegelifefuture?

I'm like: *goes back into the shadows of my bedroom and locks the door*


	2. Chapter One: Introductions

Starrynight52: *shamefully looks down* I am sorry for not updating for however-freaking-long. No excuse can work and so I will simply apologize and give you the first chapter. *sorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorry* Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Adventures (Show or group). Chapter One:

"Ahahahahahahahahahahahaha-SON OF A WHORE!" *CRASH*

Blood slowly dripped out of my nose as I held my face, but even with the pain I couldn't stop giggling. I ran to the bathroom and some tissues where I waited for the blood to stop with my imagination running wild with scenarios and questions. 'Is this a one time deal? Do I get to go on more investigations than this one? How many people will I meet, how many will become my friends? WHAT IF I GET A BOYFRIEND? Will I get possessed? Will I-' And it would keep going like that if I'd let it but the ringing of my cell phone decided to pull me back to reality.

"Hallo?" I chirped.

"H-hey Alex, how have you been?" I feel myself smile as the familiar voice enters my ears.

"Hey Alder!" I shouted.

"Sounds like something exciting has occurred." Alder replied.

"Mmm-hmmm~You know that letter I sent to the Ghost Adventures team?" I hinted.

"They replied? What did they say?" He asked a bit surprised.

"Well, not much but-I'MGOINGWITHTHEMONTHEIRNEXTINVESTIGATION." I spoke rappidly.

There was silence on the other end as he tried to understand my gibberish. I could hear him mumble a bit and then he hesitantly replies as if it will be the last thing he will ever say. "You are going, with the Ghost Adventures team." I made a sound of approval, "On their next investigation?" "Yeeeeshhhh~." I bit my lip and waited for him to respond.

"Oh, well, um. Congratulations. I hope you have fun." He replied, albeit with a bit of a sad tone.

"Thanks! So~ How are you doin', you know, still breathing fine-got a lady yet-not going to try and take over the world (without me)?" I giggled.

"I'm alright," replied. " But something just came up and I need to take care of it. Bye."

"Oh, okay then. " I pouted. "Bye."

"Hello, my name is Alex Raske, I hope we can be friends. It's nice to meet you." I introduced myself.

They each greeted me and asked me to sit down and have lunch with them

. " I heard that they have amazing tacos. They're supposed to have anything and everything, if you want, but still. It sounds awesome, and the meat is supposed to be fresh." Aaron explained. "And they're supposed to have giant meatballs filled with mozzarella cheese."

"Oh wow, that sounds great, the meatballs I mean. I'm not really into tacos that have more than meat, cheese, and lettuce in it. But cheese filled meatballs, that sounds amazing!" I replied

. "It'll be awhile before the waiter gets here, so lets pass the time with getting to know each other." Zak commented.

"So Alex, I have a question about your name. First and last, actually. Is Alex short for something, and where is Raske from?"

"Yeah, I honestly haven't heard a last name like it before. Does it have a special meaning?" Nick added.

The waiter arrived just then and we all made our orders, everyone ended up ordering the cheese filled meatballs, and we continued our conversations after picking our drinks.

"Okay, well back to that. Raske is a form of the name Rask, spelled without an e, and is actually used a lot in Germany and the Netherlands (or so the internet says). The original is Danish and means healthy, energetic, or speedy." I explained. "And as for my first name, it is short for something."

"What is it?" Aaron asked.

"Well, long story short, my parents thought I was going to be a boy and had already picked my first name and well~," I paused. "They named me Aleksander, and decided to go with it because my name was already recorded."

"Dude, my middle name is Alexander." Zak said, surprise written all over his face.

"Maybe you guys are like, twins or- no you guys could be like parallels of each other and one of you is from another dimension!" Aaron blurted.

We laughed for a few minutes and then our orders finally arrived, we also scared the waiter when we shouted 'meatballs' all at once.

–

"SO BYE-BYE MISS AMERICAN PIE, DROVE MY CHEVY TO THE LEVY BUT THE LEVY WAS DRY. THEM GOOD OL' BOYS DRINKIN' WHISKY AND CRY 'THIS'LL BE THE DAY THAT I DIE~"

You know you must be really loud when people driving next to you give you weird looks, especially when the windows are up in both vehicles.

"So where are we going exactly?" I asked.

"Blue Moon Factory, it's nearby here." Nick replied. "You mean the one near the abandoned school house?" I nearly shouted.

"My dad worked there when I was a kid, right before it closed down when this one guy died after falling over the railing and into one of the grinding machines."

"Duuuude, that is n~a~s~t~y-but very cool. Do you know what it was like there?" Aaron commented.

"Well it wasn't too big, but there were two, kind of three floors. You had the 1st floor, where the machines were, and then there were stairs leading up to the catwalk that lead to another set of stairs that went to the next floor. They had to have a high ceiling due to smoke from the machines, and when the building was built the owner refused to add elevators. Apparently he had bad experiences with them when he was younger or something." I paused for a breath. "But around the time my dad worked there, sometime after the owners death, they added an elevator. Some people thought the guy who died after falling was killed by the spirit of the owner because he was the first person to use the elevator, or so they say."

"Going up?" Aaron asked.

"Why yes I am." Nick replied.

"Well too bad, cause you are GOING DOWN MOTHAFUCKA!" Aaron shouted and made crashing sounds with his mouth.

The two ended up in a wrestling match in the back of the van while Zak attempted to drive without dying from laughter. It was amazing being with these guys-I thought they might be a bit reluctant and uptight around me but they're so energetic and...A lot like normal people. A smile spread across my lips as we drove on. 'I like these people.' I thought. 'Alder won't believe me when I tell him about what's happening right now!'

Starrynight: THE END ＼（＠￣∇￣＠）／ ... Yeah I'm lying, and I'm sorry for not updating for like a whole year. I'll try to update again soon. So until then buh-bye! ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ


End file.
